Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior illumination device disposed in an interior space or passenger compartment a vehicle to illuminate the vehicle interior or passenger the passenger compartment.
Background Information
Conventionally, a vehicle interior illumination device is known in which a vehicle interior light disposed within a cabin or passenger compartment is controlled in accordance with a vehicle speed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-63188 A, for example).